


Intimacy with Ai

by EdamamiTomoe



Category: Zombieland Saga (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Love Hotels, Massive Insertion, Vaginal Sex, cumflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 23:59:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17213288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdamamiTomoe/pseuds/EdamamiTomoe
Summary: You meet up with Ai at a love hotel as per her request.





	Intimacy with Ai

“Ai-chan, are you… uhh, are you sure this is a good idea?”

You ask, still unsure of whether or not you should start undressing, even though the idol Mizuno Ai has already dragged you into a dingy little love hotel room, and is sitting on the bed, eager for you to start taking advantage of her. While you do find her to be incredibly cute and sexy at the same time, you still have your reservations about actually doing her like this, since she’s an idol and all.

“Yes, it’ll be fine, really.” Ai seems oddly calm and collected, just as she usually is in her public image, even though a red blush on her cheeks betray her facade, “This isn’t something anyone needs to know about, this is just between us. It’ll be fine!”

“I suppose, but still…” You start taking off your suit jacket, but only because it’s kind of uncomfortable to keep on when you’re starting to get kinda sweaty in such a situation, “Aren’t idols… uhh, not really supposed to do this kind of thing? I wouldn’t want to like, affect your career and all…”

“It’s fine, it’s fine, nobody will know ~” Ai says, an excited glint in her eyes as she gets up and starts unbuttoning your shirt, surprising you with just how horny she is. “Besides, you’ve been such a wonderful fan, even buying me so much stuff I’ve wanted, I ought to repay you someway, right~?”

“Y-you really don’t have to, uh, I don’t mind if you don’t…” You genuinely are happy just supporting Franchouchou without any incentives in mind, since they’ve brought you so much happiness. But now that you’re going so far, even with the legendary Mizuno Ai undressing you like this… you figure, hey, why not? You’re getting too turned on by this to turn back anyways, so you just start undoing your belt as she unbuttons your shirt, “But, if you really want to… I’ll be happy to indulge you.”

“Yesss ~” 

As soon as you’re fully undressed, cock already at full mast just from the anticipation of being able to take your favourite idol, you quickly pin Ai down in bed, eagerly undoing her clothes, blazer and ribbon first. As you undress her though, you don’t neglect her for one moment, eagerly kissing her, taking every moment you can to savour the softness of her lips and the sweetness of her chapstick, the warmth of her mouth and the squishiness of her tongue. The idol is just far too cute for you not to keep her mouth occupied with your own as you undress her. 

Once you’ve gotten her shirt opened up and her cute white bra revealed, you break the kiss to take a moment to admire her chest. As much as you enjoy larger chest sizes, you’ve always found that Ai’s modest size to be the sexiest, so you waste no time undoing her bra and exposing her cute nipples.

“Ai-chan… Ai-chan, you’re so cute and sexy…” You whisper excitedly as you start feeling her chest, squishing her cute breasts in your hands, squeezing her pink nubs between your fingers, and getting yourself an adorable reaction from her, as the idol shivers and gasps sharply in excitement. Kissing her once again, you say, “You’re so naughty, you know that Ai-chan? You’re such a naughty girl…”

“I-I am… a-ahh, I’m a naughty girl…” She gasps, her words interrupted every time you pinch and rub her cute nipples, her body oddly cold, and yet still sweaty from arousal, “I’m such… n-nnh, I”m such a s-slutty idol, letting a man touch me like this… I-I oughta be p-punished…”

“You do, Ai-chan... “ You thought you were being really dirty, but Ai continues to surprise you with just how horny and lewd she is, outdoing you in the department of dirty talking. Kissing her again before moving on from her chest, you start feeling her up, touching her neck, her cute armpits, moving your hands down her body, softly touching her midriff as well, until your hands are resting at her hips. Slowly undoing her skirt and pulling it down, revealing her cute white panties underneath, you plant a kiss to her navel and ask, “You really want it, don’t you, Ai-chan? You’re a naughty little kitten who really wants a man like me to take you, aren’t you?”

“Y-yes… yes please... ~” As Ai’s face grows redder from anticipation, you reach down with two fingers and start rubbing them against her sex through her panties, getting a feel for just how wet she has gotten, and causing her to squeak in excitement. Her voice completely devoid of her usual calm and collected demeanour, she pleads, “I want you to… t-to take me so bad… you’ve been teasing me so much, just… just having your m-massive cock out in front of me, but not in me… p-please, fuck me already! Shove your b-bitchbreaker in my pussy and mess me up, please!”

Ai never fails to shock and excite you with what lewd things come out of her mouth. You’ve never been particularly dominant in the bedroom, nor did you really care to be, but hearing her praising and begging you like this has riled you up like nothing ever has. Invigorated with a feral desire, you eagerly pounce on her, and pulling her panties to the side to expose her wet slit, push your cock into her, as much at once as you’re able to. 

“N-nnhh, A-Ai-chan…! Oh fuck, you’re so tight!” You grunt as you try to get more of it in, but find that you’re actually having trouble. So instead, you pull back, and thrust in harder this time, pushing a bit more of your member into her. For a moment you get worried you might be hurting her, but you see no signs of bleeding nor pain in her expression, only an ecstatic look on her face as her tummy distends a bit from the size of her cock. Finding that she’s only enjoying how roughly you’re treating her, you keep going, thrusting your hips more violently with each thrust until you’ve stretched her tiny pussy out enough to bury the entirety of your shaft in her, a visible bulge in her tummy. 

“A-Ai-chan… nnh, d-does this… does this feel good?” You’re becoming genuinely worried that you really are too big for her, and as amazing as this feels right now, having her warm cunt wrapped so tightly around your erection like no toy ever has, you would much rather her not be in pain.

“Y-yes…! It feels s-so good…! Please, more!” The idol cries out, not seeming remotely bothered by how much her tummy is bulging with the entirety of your cock buried in her. In fact, she only seems so much more turned on as she gazes down at the bulge, tears streaming down her face, moaning out loudly in a shaky voice, “F-fuck me, I’ve never felt s-so good before…! Please, m-more! Give me more!”

“Huh? U-uhh, I… wow, uh, I-I can do that.” 

You’re genuinely kind of stunned at how Ai is not remotely in any kind of pain like this, but if she’s really enjoying it as much as she’s saying, you don’t see any reason to hold back from giving her what she wants. Gripping her hips tightly, you start thrusting once again, the primal desire to ravage her overtaking you again as you buck your hips wildly, pounding her tiny pussy. The incredible sensation of her sex wrapped so tightly around your shaft, clinging so tightly onto your cock, only excites you more and more, prompting you to move your hips even faster. 

“Y-yes…! A-aahn, it feels… it f-feels so a-amazing…! Fuck… nnh, f-fuck me… h-harder! M-more!” Seeming to be completely blissed out, her eyes rolled back, her face wet with tears, and her chin drenched with drool, Ai moans out loudly, even more so as she hits her first climax, her pussy clenching down on your member as she cries out, “I-I’m c-cumming…!”

Hearing her enjoying herself so much is quickly bringing you to your own climax as well. Filled with a need for release, you bend over her, wrapping your arms tightly around her tiny frame to give yourself a better angle to thrust into her, and start nibbling on her cute little nipple. Being so close to release though, you quickly lose any ability to hold back, biting down on her nipple hard as you rapidly pump your cock in and out of her, until you finally hit your climax, giving Ai a few more hard thrusts before pushing in as deep as you can, and blowing your load deep inside, pouring out all of the cum you have been accumulating over the last few weeks.

By the time you’ve finished, you’ve left Ai a sweaty ahegao’d mess, the smaller girl laying completely exhausted in bed. Slowly pulling your cock out as it starts softening up, you watch Ai’s cumflated tummy slowly deflate as your semen pours out of her gaping pussy, until most of it’s out on the bed instead. Messy, but it’s not either of your problem to clean up, since it is a love hotel.

Flopping down and holding her in your arms, despite how sweaty the both of you are, you start peppering her face with kisses until she slowly comes back to. As soon as her eyes reopened with a renewed clarity, you playfully say to her, “Morning, sleeping beauty.”

“Mmh… “ Ai groans, and shifts a bit so she can embrace you as well, nuzzling you affectionately and filling you with a warm fuzzy feeling, “That was so amazing… we oughta meet up again like this…”

“If you really like it so much, then I’d love to.” You kiss her softly again, “But only if you can, okay? I really don’t want you to risk your reputation like this.”

“Mm, okay… I’ll be sure to stick to the shadows.” She kisses you before starting to get up, “I should really get going now, though…”

“Huh? Don’t you want to shower and clean off first?” You’re a bit surprised that she’s so eager to leave, even though you’d understand if she has to make it home before the others worry about her. “Your clothes are all sweaty now too… are you sure you don’t want me to fetch you a new change of clothes?”

“Mm, I suppose…” Ai stops getting up, and flops back down in your embrace, “Yeah, you’re right. I really shouldn’t head back while still… smelling like sex, I suppose.”

“Hehe, yeah. Come on, let’s go get a nice warm shower together and get you cleaned up.”

“Um… no… no soap, okay?” Ai suddenly seems wary of the idea as you start getting up out of bed, for some reason. You can’t really imagine why. “I… uh, my makeup was… a lot of trouble to put on, I don’t really want it coming off…”

“Ehh? It’s okay, I’m sure if you sneak back, nobody will see you without your makeup on.” You get that makeup is a pretty big deal, but no soap? It’s nighttime now, and you don’t remember her having any lives tonight. “Come on, what’s a shower without some soap?”

“Um… okay, but just… don’t judge, okay?” Aww, Ai seems pretty insecure about the issue. You can’t blame her, makeup is a pretty big deal in this society, but you do kind of feel bad for her. “And… don’t freak out when my makeup comes off, okay?”

“Oh silly Ai-chan, I would never judge you for something like that. You’re my favourite idol, makeup or not! Hehe, come on, let’s get cleaned up.”

Honestly, society puts too much pressure on young girls like Ai to put on makeup, it’s kind of upsetting. You want to be a comforting presence to her, so that even if she feels insecure about not having her makeup on, she can still feel like herself around you. Heck, even if she looks like a zombie or something without her makeup on, you’d still love her just the way she is, so why not be someone she can feel comfortable being herself around?

**Author's Note:**

> What happens in the shower? That's completely up to you.
> 
> But yeah, I think this is the last Zombieland Saga fic I'm going to write for now. My post-ZLS-watching high is wearing off, and I'm starting to get a hankering for more Love Lives, expect to see some Love Live fics in the near future.


End file.
